War Among Wars
by cyangrumpy
Summary: There are spies, traitors, trouble makers in this school. Every day is another war in Light's territory. Long summary inside. Multiple pairings. LxLight
1. Before The Story Begins

**Name: **War Among Wars**  
><strong>

**Rating:** Mature, for some sexual content, swearing, and dark themes.

**Summary:** Whammy's boarding school is the enemy of anybody unwilling to be under the control of Light, the leader of the secret society, and L is one of those enemies. Light is cause of the whole meltdown of everything, starting with his senior year.

**Pairings:** LightxL, NearxBB, MelloxMatt, MatsudaxMisa. 

**Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on this story! **

**This is a bit of a preview, so don't think much of it!**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I tried!**

**Please review and favorite!  
><strong>

**-Ken  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>b e f o r e w e s t a r t t h e s t o r y<strong>

"I was wondering, if maybe I could borrow something very personal of his." The day light was too bright today, it made my eyes hurt. Today is a very sad day. All I wanted was to understand this whole mess. Even after all this time I can't let go, I want to know him the way everyone else knew him. He's the only thing I hang onto, the only thing that gets me through each day.

The proud man I consider his father sits across from me. His hair is white and he faintly reminds me of a butler instead of a father figure. I remember how fondly L would talk about him. His mustache twitches with every word that slips from my mouth. Even after three years...I suppose that's not long enough for the hate to fade away. Even if he says it wasn't my fault, I do know the truth behind it all. It was my fault. I should have seen the signs. I should have done something to stop him, hold him with his last breath. At least comfort him in his time of need.

"I think I know what you're here for, Light Yagami. The letters I presume?" The older male is much smarter then anyone suspects, and I do enjoy his company, although my throat clenches so painfully whenever we are together. It's a pain I am is used to. I try to smile with politeness, but it never quite reaches my eyes. Has it already been six years? It feels much longer, like 100 years.

"Yes, those." I answer, I want to add more, to thank him, but I can't get my emotions in check for that. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, not ever.

"Very well." The man pulls something out his pocket, the letter. They are the last piece of L that is left on the earth. Watari must have known I was coming for it sooner or later. "I always kept it in my pocket whenever you paid a visit." He knows I was wondering about it. Clever man indeed. I know where L gets his best qualities from. Watari is a great man, better then I will ever be.

I was a terrible person during my high school years. I scoured the school for victims. The students, teachers, and the school had been clay in my hands. Ready for me to mold. I was the leader of that place. I made every single student humiliated, even the ones I rather liked. L was no exception. I found myself wanting to tease him a bit more, torture him. I don't know exactly why I felt that way, but I did. I am truly ashamed. How I had friends I'll never know.

I often went by the nickname Kira, one that some frightened freshmen spread around the school. I liked it, it was powerful and eye catching. It was everything I needed it to be. Kira became me, and I became Kira. Light did not exist during those dark years. I have no excuses though.

"Do you-" I begin to ask a question I ask every time I see this old man and his watchful gaze.

"No, I do not believe it was your fault. L was unhappy. He wanted to control one thing in his life." Watari grips the chair tightly, as if getting that out was hard. It must have been hard.

"There was time, we could have saved him" I bury my face in his hands, a common thing I did when I felt weak. It was pathetic I know it was. L killed himself 6 years ago. Honestly, it was out of love I suppose. I am not exactly sure why he did it, but I don't think I want to know. These letters hold every answer I need. They are not only letters, but diary entries L had written, and Watari had gotten a hold of after his accident.

It was my fault that L Lawliet is dead, and it's a very long story.

_Dear Watari,_

_I fear you've made a big mistake. I don't belong here. I know I have been hard to handle, and you're just trying to do what is best for me, but here is not good at all. I am miserable. Nobody here is sane. They're all under the influence of cruelest man I've ever met. He's mean, incredibly cocky, and I believe he's out to get me. I bet right now you are probably thinking I'm being paranoid. That I'm just trying to make things up in order to win your favor. Please, listen to me. I'm not kidding. Ever since the first day he's hated me. All I feel on my back is his un-yielding stare. It's always there. I don't know what I did, or if it's what I haven't gone. All I know is that I won't last here. The food is awful, barely any sweets to go around, nobody looks anybody in the eye, and there is no such thing as justice. Please reconsider your thoughts about me staying here. It may have been successful for you as a boy, but times have changed. Everything where isn't black or white, it's all in between. It's a mess. I heard some rumors about an assignment I'll have to do. I'm terrified. I won't be able to back down. I'll be at the mercy of whatever he wants me to do._

_Kira has my soul from now on._

_Ps. Send some cookies?_

_Love,_

_L Lawliet_


	2. The Terrible Person

**Name: **War Among Wars**  
><strong>

**Rating:** Mature, for some sexual content, swearing, and dark themes.

**Summary:** Whammy's boarding school is the enemy of anybody unwilling to be under the control of Light, the leader of the secret society, and L is one of those enemies. Light is cause of the whole meltdown of everything, starting with his senior year.

**Pairings:** LightxL, NearxBB, MelloxMatt, MatsudaxMisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Helllooo, there! thanks for clicking upon this story!<strong>

**I'm warning you it's a bit short, but only because**

**I've been stressed, but wanted something out for you all.**

**(Yea, yea, nobody really reads this)**

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**I heart icrazy3477 and Tkb4 for reviewing. They're kind. **

**Also, Tkb4 has an amazing story _Heart Beats_ **

**Check that story out! Tkb4 has got some skillage. (Made up word)**

**Anyways...REVIEW. Sorry for mistakes. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Terrible Person<strong>

_"I'm a terrible person, 'cause I've made up my mind." _

I am the type of kid parents pretend don't exist in order sleep at night. I reach out in all directions in order to leave destruction in my path. I hate this school, I hate every single person in here, and thus I mean to leave my terrible mark on this school, for my poison to spread years after I depart. This is my own ultimate justice. The only thing I really can control anymore. The only thing I want to hang onto.

I am everything here. I am god. I am the devil himself. I have the most power, pull, the best grades and nobody can take that away. Everything comes easy for me. I am truly invincible, and I hate it. I need limits. I need a lot of things, but right now I am going to bask in the glow of my misery.

"I think I'm in love!" Matsuda sighs like a pitiful girl. I have a feeling that this statement is far to familiar with him. I want to crush his dreams. Matsuda is a nice fellow, maybe it's why I can't leave him by.

"Oh, who is this time?" Beyond beats me to the punch, and I'm disappointed, since I know he would be much kinder to poor Matsuda. Beyond knows I was waiting to pounce at the sight of any weakness, mostly because the prey today was little. The freshmen did a good job of avoiding me, and when they have a good day I take it out on Matsuda.

Although Beyond seems nice among the inner circle, he's quite the devil. He is the one who initiates the members into our society, as well as keeping track of any important date or person. Our society of the shinigami, a completely idiotic name, is everything to our school. Our members were slim, but we only wanted the best. Beyond for his techniques, Mello for his strategies, Matsuda for his charm and information, Ryuk for his muscle, and me...Well, I am needed for everything.

"Misa!" Matsuda falls back against the gym mat against the wall. All the dust collected over the years exploded as soon as his back hit it. Mello has a coughing fit. Perhaps it was time for a bit of cleaning.

"Are you an idiot?" Mello barks at Matsuda, half laughing and half coughing. It's not that funny. It's only funny because Misa is way out of his league, and almost as dumb as he was. Maybe it was a match made in heaven. This is boring.

"Let him do what he wants." I sigh, the paper is thin in my hands, it contains the name of the new kid Beyond had snatched for me. This new kid looks tasty. I haven't seen him, but I know he will be worth my time. Beyond's handwriting was cursive and too pretty for a boy. I think it's why I have sex with him, he looks so feminine and attractive, but it bothers me that he wants so much pain during the process. It's a lot of energy.

"Everyone knows Misa only has eyes for you, buddy Light." Beyond smirks slightly in my direction, everyone does know that. Misa was not so subtle about it either. She was every where I went when I wasn't in school. God, how lucky am I to be in a all boys school? At least here I can escape her.

"I can change that!" Matsuda's attitude is darling, but it will fail him. There was no way Misa would ever go out with such a low specimen. "She'll see me sooner or later."

"Can we change the subject?" Mello asks, unimpressed by Matsuda's hopefulness. Mello once had a crush on Misa, until she completely shut him down. It had been amusing. The boy locked himself in his room for three days, the poor computer science teacher, Mr. Jeevas, had to go in and talk him down from the ledge (metaphorically speaking). Now Mello's affections had turned to him instead. I feel so sorry for the him. He's awfully young and handsome, a bit oblivious, and new to here (Only his second year of teaching). Mello only causes trouble.

"Yes, let's talk about the new possible members." Matsuda suggested, blushing like a mad man. Matsuda really was serious about his crush.

The small room we stood in was our headquarters, but it needed a bit of sprucing up. It used to be a classroom when the school had too many students, and was forced to have temporary classrooms, but it was slightly smaller then any normal classroom. It was located in the basement of the school, where nobody could find us.

"Ryuk isn't here though." Mello complained. Most of our members had graduated last year, but Ryuk had to repeat the grade. He wasn't all that stupid, but lazy as hell.

"Doesn't matter, we'll do it without him." I stated, Ryuk didn't mind me going ahead anyways. Most likely he was out trying to get a lay by cruel Rem or annoying Kiyomi. Ryuk wouldn't vote either.

"I have the names here." Beyond was good with information about people, he liked to watch and observe, something Matsuda didn't do well, but Matsuda always got the rumors and secrets. Everybody couldn't help but trust him with his baby face and all. "I've got... a Teru Mikami, a freshmen. Reminds me of Light, the douche." He pauses for laughter. "Raye Penber, just moved here last year. He's a junior, pretty honest and nice. Something we need more of. Aiber, a sophomore who caught my eye. He's really good with conning people. He'll be useful."

Beyond is in possession of what we call the death note. We don't kill anyone, but we're always on the hunt. The death note contains every victim and member tied to us, and essential information we find. Some where, my name is in here too, but only the assigner, Beyond, is allowed to look upon the inked pages and dictate the words written there. Beyond is my number two. Together we make a vicious team. Everyone knows us within these walls. Even the rumors seep outside the walls and into the town.

I remember every member I ever had the chance to meet fondly. I had gotten into the Shinigami my freshmen year after showing off my humble talents, Beyond had been my roommate at the time and managed to pull off nice pranks, as well as various 'favors'. Mello had destroyed a complete classroom in a rage, Matsuda is too adorable and trustworthy so he was useful, and Ryuk has a lot of pull with his tactics of bullying.

"And?" Matt asks, "The guy, Aiber, is weird. I don't like him."

"Too bad. I make the decisions." I tap my fingers.

"Oh, one more. This kid Nate River, guess he calls himself Near, but he's a riot. White fucking hair, kids a genius, saw his file and shit." Beyond waved around Near's file. Beyond always had a thing with cussing when he got excited. Must be a winner, this kid. One good thing about Beyond, besides all the other things I've said before, is that he has a job within the office. The teachers trust him to leave him alone with the files. "Heard he's a bit rude though. His roommate is...Funny. No roommate listed...All the names I got." Beyond has never dared to peek at my record.

Beyond gets a glint in his eyes that I know so well. He wants a closer look at this fine Near, but he can't get any closer without my permission. He'll have to beg me later. Beyond wants to torture some kid up close? Fine, but I get to say when and where, and how much. Near's future is in my hands.

"Get on it." I wave my hand, without much thought. I'll have a chat with him later.

"Alright, we'll vote next time! Gotta get running!" Beyond peels out of the dank room before anyone else gets up. The meeting appears to be over to the everyone, but it isn't. I have more one thing to add that isn't fit for Beyond's ears, not because he'd object but he'd only want to have all the fun for himself. I don't want him to ruin my little prize, just like last time with A.

"There's one more name." I announced. Everyone looks toward me and the small piece of paper I'm holding up. "He's new and he doesn't belong." I can't help but give a bit of a smile. "Give him a warm welcome." The sarcasm isn't lost in my voice. Every time we pick the winners, who get to become apart of something bigger then themselves, there always has to be one loser. The one that doesn't belong in our modest home of Whammy's. Somebody has to pay for us being here.

Nobody wants to be here. Although it's a great school, it's hell. The teachers are out to get you, the other students are suspicious, the food couldn't be worse, the townies want to stay away from you, it's hard to get a good lay. It doesn't mean much to be god here, but if I'm not god...Who am I?

"Spread the word." I grip the side of the moldy smelling desk. "He's on the hit list." Nobody questions why I chose him this year. New kids are always the targets. It's fun to see them squirm and cry. Nobody bothers to question me, but instead they just take a look at the name I'm showing them in order to get to work.

The assignment book will forever be tainted by the endless list of names of the victims and information fed to it.

_L Lawliet_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading! <em>

_I wanna thank anyone who reads this! _

_Lyrics by Rooney, "I'm a terrible person"  
><em>


	3. Give Me Back

**Name: **War Among Wars**  
><strong>

**Rating:** Mature, for some sexual content, swearing, and dark themes.

**Summary:** Whammy's boarding school is the enemy of anybody unwilling to be under the control of Light, the leader of the secret society, and L is one of those enemies. Light is cause of the whole meltdown of everything, starting with his senior year.

**Pairings:** LightxL, NearxBB, MelloxMatt, MatsudaxMisa.

_**Hey guys! A new chapter**_

_**Fuck long chapters! I thought this was a good stopping point. **_

_**I know, I know. I need to actually make a longer chapter.**_

_**Hey, I'm working on it! :P **_

_**I just wanted to get this out. **_

_**Anyways, thanks so much for the support! **_

_**Please review and favorite!**_

_**Sorry for mistakes. I'm a fail editor. **_

_**Also, I'm trying to write a damn essay on Romeo and Juliet. **_

_**I hate that story. XD**_

_**-Kenny  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>g i v e m e b a c k m y p o i n t o f v i e w <strong>

-Jet

I once had a cat. It was white, thin, and antisocial. Its name was Killer, because it always brought back little dead animals to place inside our house, specifically my shoes. This was the cat that scratched me endlessly, hid mice in my closet, and hissed at me whenever I entered the room. I always liked that cat, but one day during my 11th year, my dad ran over that cat when fiddling with the radio. You see, my father hated folk music with a passion. Now, every time I hear folk music I think of that damn cat.

The beats that drift through the hallways are quiet, yet utterly overwhelming. Folk music is a public enemy. Everybody has retreated outside to have some lasting fun before the school year actually takes off, sort of a last goodbye to the summer months.

Saying hello to this school year will be a pain in my ass, especially when Mello and Matsuda get so worked up over the new freshmen coming in for different reasons. Mello always had better luck with pushing around the youngsters, and Matsuda always enjoyed another friend. Freshmen were annoying to me. I couldn't even stand myself during that time. It was awkward, endless, and boring. How could Matsuda and Mello enjoy the new year?

They're both airheads.

Rather than being outside for the thousandth time in the last week with people I barely like, I've decided to roam the halls. With my hands in my pockets, I don't have a care in the world. It's nice to be left alone once and a while. Business with the shinigami was boring, and wasteful with my time during this period. New member garbage. All of them are less than impressive, although they will have to do.

The next couple of weekends will have to be consumed with tiring plans of how to execute our plans. The worst part was when a boy declined, obviously not knowing the true meaning of our humble society. Those who decline find themselves in a bit of a problem. As some would say, they would be between a rock and a hard place. Either way, it's work that I have to do. There was also the mindless pranks toward students and faculty, and the hate list.

I can see it now, all of this will only deprive Beyond of his favorite task. Sex. The kid is a walking time bomb, who's addicted to sex the way he is to pain. If you did know Beyond, you would know that would be a lot. Beyond is the most adventurous person in bed, I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, yet that wasn't always a good thing. Not that I was a prude, I've had my fair share of warm bodies to keep me going, but nothing compared to Beyond.

Beyond liked being the bottom. It was his little secret. He likes the way he feels during the process, and most girls wouldn't do for Beyond's taste, but when Beyond was desperate he was desperate like no other. The first time I ever got a taste was the end of freshmen year, we had been roommates that year, just like any other year.

To get this story you'd have to know Beyond beforehand. Originally, the kid I had met the first day of school was only slightly twisted. He had the beginning workings of a troubled mind, but nothing special compared to the usual angst that filled the halls. The boy, or man, who changed his way of thinking, was a popular senior.

Of course this senior was a part of the shinigami, and that was what got the two of us in. To be honest, I have no idea what exactly happened the night Beyond disappeared to go meet him the first and last time. Beyond returned all ruffled up and twitchy. After that he was pretty quiet for a few weeks, until suddenly that student disappeared and Beyond was left with an unsatisfied hunger for a bedmate.

Having sex with Beyond was a bit of a mistake on my part. I'm sure it would have happened sooner or later, but it was a lesson learned. Beyond's love hurt more than it should. He wants to touch, scratch, scold, grab, and bleed his partner until there's nothing left but a broken person. Sure, Beyond is fun to have as a one night stand, but anymore would be crossing the line. He's cute. I give him that, but not cute enough to make me work for his problems. In fact, I may have to give him another visit.

Beyond is my closest friend. He's awfully perverted, loud, and eccentric, but I can't help but be used to it. I tolerate him and he tolerates me. We help each other out. I assume maybe some where he knows how bad of a person I am, but we both know we are no angels. It's why we work so well.

I look at the bulletin board, but nothing is amiss. I have caught Mello trying to pull a few tricks during his time here. He's a spunky kid. Annoying like any little brother. The bulletin board was for any special events, lunch calendar, and whatever anyone feels like putting up. Since it's the beginning of the year, it is rather lonely. The only thing worth looking at was the 'welcoming' banner.

"Excuse me?" I step out of the daze. Somebody is next to me, breathing the same air and in my personal bubble.

This must be the famous L Lawliet.

I stare. I stare because I can't help it. Here, in front of me is a carbon copy of the black and white picture on the file I was handed, a picture I barely even looked at. I regret it now, because then I would have been able to smother my obvious surprise. Here, stood in front of me was a face I could never forget.

Right from the start, I can see he reminds me of Beyond, because of the black mass on his head, but any farther then that is nothing similar to anybody I know. L Lawliet was a beautiful person, but the kind of beauty that hides under a rock. You'd have to stare to understand the masterpiece, and it's hard when you're not sure what to think. The longer I stare, the harder it would be to stop.

I can tell few things from his appearance. His back is slightly hunched, probably because he's either lazy or insecure, so tries to make himself smaller, and his eyes were rounded and large, an observer for sure. Pale skin paints him a ghostly picture, meaning he must not get out much. Dressed in the light cream and white version of the uniform made him so washed out.

I do not like the way he is staring back at me. He has about the same expression toward me, which is not so weird, but he does it so well. I can see why he stares, after all I am handsome. I am powerful, it's hard not to gawk, but the way he did it makes my skin crawl. I feel his analyzing eyes on me. He is bugging me out. I wonder if he hears my thoughts and knows my deepest wishes. I feel like those eyes can see my exact intentions. My flaws and weaknesses for all to see, right in front of those dark eyes. I wish to say something, but I am stuck. We are just to people in the hall, staring at each other.

Who was L Lawliet? No about of data on that file could tell me. No Beyond was around to whisper into my ear what he sees and hears from other people. He is brand new, without any sort of mark of poison...Except mine. Mine is absolute.

He opens his mouth. He is about to say some-

"Light!" I swerve my head once again to look down the hall, where at the very end stood my very followers. Beyond folded his arms with impatience, and I knew something had to be going on elsewhere. "Come. On." Beyond demanded, but I just stared at them, unmoving. I am silently pleading for my feet to move.

I glanced back at my victim, who had yet to say anything other than 'excuse me', since he had been rudely interrupted. L is still stuck in his stance like I am. I want to say something to him, something cruel, hurtful, or even polite. Something other than this awkward silence that looped around us.

I walk away, despite my body failing me. Making it to the other end of the long hallway was easier than I thought. I had an itching feeling to look back, to see his face as I make my way toward the very people who will make his life living hell. I finally look back.

L stares back with a face I've seen a few times before, mouth slightly ajar, but not with shock...It was more of a curiosity. It was a good look on him.

"What the hell were you doing?" Beyond questioned, nobody else spoke up. I didn't want Beyond to know about L, at least just yet. When Beyond caught scent of a victim, he wants them all to himself. It was irritating. I wanted L to be my secret. I want the other guys to do what they do best. Isolate him until he has nowhere to go, but me. I want to see L beg and cry.

"Welcoming the new kid." I answered, smiling brilliantly.

* * *

><p>I love self-centered Light! :) Please review and favorite! Tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
